Organic photoelectric materials have shown promise for use in electronics and other electrical applications where bending, stretching, or other shape-conforming properties are desirable and where low temperature material deposition is desirable in the manufacturing process, such as with plastic substrates. While organic photoelectric materials may offer certain cost and flexibility advantages over more traditional inorganic photoelectrics, such as silicon-based photovoltaic materials, their use in such applications has been limited by relatively low efficiencies and by the limited portion of the electromagnetic spectrum in which they can typically operate.